charoncontinuumfandomcom-20200214-history
Theolosians
Hailing from the planet Theolo, the Theolosians are the first truly intilligent race that mankind encounters after it ventures into the galaxy. The Theolosians are a humanoid warrior race who live by a code of honour. At the height of their power the Theolosians controlled over two hundred worlds and enslaved ten other alien races. Biology The average Theolosian stands at 7'1 and as such even the shortest would appear to be a very tall human. As a warrior race they are all built specifically for fighting and as such are nearly as wide as they are tall. Other than height and body build there are few features that distinguish the Theolosians from human beings. Galaxy wide there are only around 7 billion Theolosians. In combat, one Theolosian could be enough to hold off twenty humans, given their incredible training, immense physical strength and complete lack of fear. When compared to human society, the Theolosians develop a kinship with the Spartans of ancient Greece. It is this sense of Darwinism and survival of the fittest that has led the race to their seat of power. While the Theolosians have many biological advances over other races, one factor that consistently holds them back is their immune system. As a society that is not technologically focused, the Theolosian race never saught ways to combat disease or create vaccination and instead these are prevented by the armour that they wear. Because they are not immune to the dieases present on other worlds, Theolosians are only able to remove their armour when on their home planet of Theolo. When on their home world it is customary for the race to wear no clothes at all, in counter-balance to their fully covered bodies when off-planet. Politics Thousands of years ago the Theolosians may have had nation states but for as long as they can remember they all follow one King. There is no cry back for the old ways as it is not part of cultural memory; they have followed their monarch for millennia and seemingly will for eternity. There is no Prime Minister the way there is in a Constitutional Monarchy, instead each Theolosian belongs to a clan and each Clan Leader represents his people for the King. In combat there are no regiments the way there is on Earth; they fight in their clans. Due to the biological restraints of the Theolosian immune system reproduction is only possible when on the planet Theolo, another reason for the low population count. Due to the need for reproduction, the Theolosian Clans act on a basis of 'tours' in which a clan will spend ten years in the field before returning to the home planet for two years. These two years are spent birthing and the initial raising of Theolosian children before leaving the newborns to be raised and trained until their clan returns a decade later. Once the child has reached the age of ten, they are able to leave the home world and are fitted with a temporary armour suit until they reach adulthood. This style of child raising does not leave much room for the bond between parent and child, and while it is not a secret that one Theolosian is descended from another, it is more important that they belong to the same clan than to the same gene pool. Code of Honour The Theolosians like to think of themselves as an honourable race but it is a code they have constructed themselves and one they follow as though as is a religion. They are a violent warrior race but to kill another Theolosian is the greatest crime one can commit and is punishable by exile. (This does not follow over in war however; they do not seek to avenge losses with slaughter and friendly fire isn't punishable due to the soldiers instant regret; a burden they will carry until they die) In combat a Theolosian would always rather use a close quarters weapon than a long range one. As such all warriors are more likely to wield blades than guns which is one reason they still wear considerable armour. Given their massive physique, the weapons they do carry tend to be of substantial size and can cut through several people in one swing. It is also against the Theolosian code to use weapons of mass destruction. Given the choice between gassing a settlement and taking it by force, a Theolosian will always choose force. They will never orbitally bombard a planet into submission (only strategic points at a push) as there is no honour in it. This is the only thing that makes them easier to defend against. While killing is what Theolosians do best they will never kill if there is no honour in it. As such there are always large numbers of POWs and strong civilian populations after their attacks. Ownership is also something they hold very highly. One will never steal from another. Enslavement While seven billion people may seem a lot for one planet; this is not so when spread over two hundred worlds. As such, the Theolosians rely on their slave races incredibly; something that might be taken advantage of if they didn't act with such deadly force. Enslavement under the Theolosians is not one of mistreatment; workers are always well fed, well housed and never over worked as this helps to prevent rebellions. If there is a rebellion however it is dealt with extremely harshly. A large number of male slaves end up in the Theolosian armed forces, either making up numbers on the battlefield or operating the space craft. Slave races are never owned by a single Theolosian nor by a clan; they simply work in service to the King. The only real difference between them and their overlords is that they are not Theolosian and their fate is not always their own to govern. Members of slave races have been known to rise to positions of power however, captaining ships, governing colonies and commanding units of alien races. When in these positions they are treated with the respect their rank warrants but they will never command Theolosians. Technology As a warrior race that does not deal with weapons of mass destruction, the Theolosians aren't very technologically minded. Most of the space based technology they use has been salvaged from other races and fused together. This combination of influences makes their ships stronger, faster and more powerful than anything the humans have. The Theolosians two most obvious pieces of technology are their blades and their armour. The blades are so incredibly sharp they cut through bodies as if they were butter. They can also deal serious damage to vehicles with thin metallic shells. The Theolosian armour is the most important and recognisable aspect of the race themselves. Rarely seen without their armour, it is made of the same metal as the blades, is completely bulletproof and airtight (allowing them to spend short periods in space), heat and shock absorbent and yet very light. They may look like ancient soldiers but the Theolosian armour is one of the most intelligent bits of equipment in the galaxy. With the helmet on, the armour covers the entire body. One of the most infamous sights of a Theolosian invasion is the comet-esq atmospheric entry in which the soldiers are fired from the ship in space and down into instant combat on the planets surface. The suits completely protects the soldier from the heat and lack of oxygen while allowing them a safer landing when they hit ground level. The armour is tailored to each individual Theolosian and can not be worn by anyone else; it simply won't activate. It also contains a universal translator, vital for communication with ten slave races with different languages and different modes of communication.The armour is also vitally important because it helps protect the Theolosians from the many bacteria and diseases present on alien worlds. The sheer usefulness of the Theolosian armour has made the warrior race completely dependent on it. To ensure that it is not salviagable by enemy forces the inbuilt computer systems only activate when it's host is alive, fueled by their bio-signs and the armour itself is fused to the body by metallic implants in the chest, arms and legs to prevent any accidental loss in battle. Category:Theolosian War Category:Alien Species